Kagerou Days
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Una y otra vez se repetía ese ciclo sin fin. Muerte tras muerte presenciaba sin poder hacer nada, viendo como la única persona que amaba se le iba de las manos. "Esto no es un sueño..."


**Publicando en el fandom de South Park, no me lo puedo creer xDD Ah sí, hola~ (?) Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí, y bueno... tenía pensado ya hace mucho tiempo publicar una historia que tenía... pero al final escribí un capítulo y no sabía como seguirla, así que la abandoné (?) Por eso no quiero publicar algo que sé que no voy a seguir XD Por eso amo hacer one-shots (?) No sé ni porque mierda estoy diciendo todo esto...**

**Bueno, he traído un one-shot Creek y por el título creo que ya sabéis de que va... si no escuchad la canción y ved el anime de Mekaku city actors, seguro que os gusta ;D Bien, os dejo con esto~ Disfrutad~**

**ADVERTENCIA(la que creo que no hace falta que haga(?): Muerte de un personaje... o de dos (?) Bueno, ya sabréis xDD por cierto, la letra en cursiva es la letra de la canción, así que si queréis leerlo mientras escucháis la canción, pues creo que sería una buena idea xD**

_**:South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone:**_

* * *

**Kagerou Days**

Sus piernas corrían todo lo que podían bajo aquel sol enfermizo que quemaba la piel. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y quemaban sus ojos azules, los cuales se veían cansados y nublados por el sol. Corriendo bajo un clima así solo se le ocurriría a Craig Tucker.

Pero era normal estar desorientado. Era 15 de agosto en South Park, y un calor infernal abrasaba la ciudad. ¿Calor en South Park? ¿Desde cuándo salía el sol en aquel lugar invernal? Se preguntaba si todo eso era un sueño, pero parecía demasiado real.

Sin embargo su preocupación actual era otra: Tweek Tweak.

Llegó al parque y logró divisar al rubio, el cual estaba sentado en un banco del parque con sus típicos temblores mientras acariciaba un gato. Craig se acercó secando el sudor de su frente, totalmente extrañado. ¿Tweek acariciando gatos? Era extraño eso. Le costó demasiado incluso llegar a besarle por tener miedo de que mediante el beso le dejara inconsciente y estuviera conspirando con los gnomos roba-calzoncillos. Ahora que lo pensaba, aparte de estúpido, era gracioso.

Se acercó lo suficiente y tocó su hombro, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y mirara hacia atrás, totalmente tembloroso.

—¡G-GAH!

—¡Tranquilo Tweek! Tranquilo… soy yo… —susurró Craig acariciándole el hombro mientras se sentaba a su lado, notando como el rubio se relajaba.

—G-Gah… Craig, me m-metiste un susto de m-muerte…

—Lo siento.

_"Ocurrió alrededor de las 12: 30 de la tarde del 15 de agosto._

_El clima estaba agradable._

_Y en medio de los rayos enfermizos del sol deslumbrante._

_Sin tener nada más que hacer, estaba hablando contigo."_

—¿De dónde salió ese gato? —preguntó mirando hacia el rubio, pero este parecía estar absorto en acariciar el gato, con la mirada fija en el felino de color negro y esos ojos amarillos inquietantes.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que odio el verano… —murmuró Tweek con un deje de rencor que se notaba en su voz, al ver como arrastraba las palabras.

Craig se quedó totalmente sorprendido. No solo no estaba temblando, sino que también había hablando sin tartamudear, totalmente serio. Esto no le estaba gustando, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho que no le dejaba tranquilo.

El felino de repente saltó al regazo de Craig, pero no duró ni dos segundos que se dirigió al suelo mientras salía corriendo hacia las afueras del parque. El pelinegro se quedó un tanto extrañado viendo como ese gato permanecía mirando hacia ellos, como si esperaran que hicieran algo. Y así fue…

Tweek se levantó del banco y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el gato, llegando hacia un paso de peatones.

—¿Tweek? —preguntó Craig sorprendido mientras se ponía a correr hacia donde había salido su pareja—. ¡Tweek! ¡Espera! ¡Eso es peligroso!

Sin embargo la voz del pelinegro no parecía llegarle y cruzó corriendo el paso, el cual cambió a rojo de un momento a otro. El sonido del claxon de un camión invadió el lugar y los ojos verdes del rubio se desviaron hacia un lado, viendo como el vehículo ya casi estaba encima de él. Craig sentía que el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo por lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Tweek! ¡CORRE! ¡TWEEK! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!

Sin embargo fue tarde, el camión arrolló al rubio de forma violenta. Lo único que se oyó fueron los gritos desgarradores del rubio mientras la sangre salpicaba en el pavimento.

_"Bueno, ya sabes, como que odio el verano" Murmuraste descaradamente,_

_Mientras acariciabas a un gato._

_Ah, mientras perseguías al gato que escapó de ti,_

_Saltaste frente a un semáforo que cambió su luz a roja._

_Cuando de repente, un camión salió de la nada, llevándote lejos, mientras gritabas."_

Craig cayó de rodillas al suelo sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El cuerpo de Tweek permanecía inmóvil y todo el pavimento encharcado con su sangre. Llevó las manos a su pecho y trató de normalizar su respiración, sin embargo era imposible. La vista que tenía enfrente no llegó a salir ni en sus más horribles pesadillas.

Estaba convencido de que era un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño. Su Tweek… no podía estar muerto. Se levantó tembloroso del suelo y caminó dos pasos hacia delante, oyendo el chapoteo de la sangre al pisarla.

"Esto es real…_"_, fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera negro en su mente.

_"Mientras en la bruma de mentiras, la calima se burló de mi, "Esto es real"_

_Y así, como el sonido de un grillo siendo molestado, el azul claro del verano_

_se oscureció."_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se impulsó hacia delante en la cama, frotándose la frente con la mano derecha. La apartó rápidamente, esta estaba empapada en sudor. Ahora que lo pensaba… hacía mucho calor. Miró hacia su teléfono y vio la hora que hora era. Las 12:08 del catorce de agosto. Ladeó la cabeza, un tanto extrañado, tratando de calmarse.

Juraría que en su sueño era día quince, sin embargo pensó que había pasado de verdad. Había sido tan realista. Pero volvía a hacer calor. En South Park. Tragó saliva y salió de la cama, dispuesto a ir al parque.

_"Desperté en mi cama con el sonido de las manecillas del reloj._

_¿Qué hora es?_

_Las manecillas del reloj marcaban más allá de las 12 de la mañana del 14 de __agosto._

_Y recordé el molesto sonido de las cigarras."_

Llegó exhausto al parque después de haber salido corriendo de su casa. El calor era tan insoportable como en su sueño anterior. Notaba que lo agotaba más de la cuenta y odiaba la sensación de intranquilidad que corría en su cuerpo. Necesitaba comprobar que lo que vio no era real, Tweek tenía que estar vivo.

Se acercó a uno de los bancos del parque, aliviado de ver una cabellera rubia. Craig soltó un suspiro en cuanto unos ojos verdes le miraron, con sus característicos temblores y tics. No importaba como estuviera, amaba a Tweek Tweak tal como era. Sonrió e iba a decir algo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el gato negro que estaba acariciando el rubio, el cual miraba a Craig con una mirada que no sabía descifrar, quizás de advertencia, incluso burla.

Se sentó al lado del rubio y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, deseando sentirle. Saber que era real. Tweek solo le miró sorprendido.

—G-Gah… ¿P-Pasó algo C-Craig?

—La verdad es que… es un poco extraño… —El pelinegro entrecerró mis ojos mientras se incorporaba—. Ayer tuve un sueño donde estábamos en este parque y… —Craig paró de hablar al mirar para el felino.

El gato escapó de Tweek y se fue corriendo hacia la salida del parque, igual que había visto Craig en el sueño que tuvo ayer.

—El sueño… —susurró Craig horrorizado y se volvió hacia Tweek, el cual se había levantado para ir detrás del gato. Le agarró la mano y el rubio le miró algo sorprendido—. Deberíamos irnos ahora… —dijo acariciándole la mano con el pulgar, tratando de que no se alertara, ya sabía cómo era Tweek de nervioso.

Cuando salieron del parque, aún cogidos de la mano, observó como todo el mundo miraba hacia arriba. Algunas mujeres chillaron horrorizadas y se oyó el murmullo angustioso de la gente. Craig miró hacia arriba también, y justo notó como Tweek se soltaba de su mano.

_"Pero sabes, es un poco extraño._

_Ayer tuve un sueño, donde nos vi caminando por el mismo parque._

_"Deberíamos de irnos ahora" En el segundo en que te bajaste de la banqueta,_

_Todas las personas alrededor de nosotros miraron hacia arriba con la boca abierta."_

Unas vigas de acero estaban por caerse, y entonces la cuerda que las mantenía sujetas cedió, cayendo en picado hacia abajo. Craig apenas pudo reaccionar al ver que el rubio estaba justo debajo de las vigas.

—¡TWEEK!

El grito se oyó por todo el lugar, sin embargo la voz del pelinegro se trabó en la garganta al ver que una de las vigas atravesaba el cuerpo de su pareja, encharcando de sangre todo alrededor. Incluso pudo notar que parte de su sangre salpicaba en su rostro y su ropa. Sus ojos azules miraron hacia la sangre y la tocó sin poder creerlo. Sus dedos se cerraron en la palma de su mano, sintiendo ese líquido pegajoso y rojizo, estaba caliente y espeso… pero le mandaba escalofríos nada agradables por la columna vertebral.

La boca del pelinegro se movía, nerviosa, pero no daba pronunciado ningún sonido. Miró hacia su lado y vio como el gato negro que antes estaba con Tweek se acercaba y se ponía al lado de Craig, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos rojizos, como la sangre. Meneó la cabeza con desesperación y cerró los ojos, tratando de creer con desesperación que todo estaba que bien, que Tweek estaba vivo. Estaba soñando, nada era real. Nada.

"Esto no es sueño", en su cabeza resonaron aquellas palabras y abrió levemente los ojos, notando lo borrosa que estaba su vista. Y, antes de perder el conocimiento, quizás fue una alucinación de él pero… juró que pudo ver a Tweek sonreír.

_"Desde el cielo, cayó una viga de metal que atravesó directamente tu cuerpo._

_El sonido de las campanas del viento y tus gritos desgarrados, llenan_

_los espacios entre los árboles del parque._

_En esta escena antinatural, el resplandeciente calor se río,_

_"Esto no es un sueño"_

_Conforme mi visión se volvía borrosa, miré a tu perfil, y pensé verte sonreír."_

Craig se levantó de su cama y miró hacia los lados sobresaltado. Cogió el móvil de encima de su mesilla y vio lo mismo que la otra vez. El catorce de agosto a las 12:08 de la mañana. Se levantó con rapidez y se vistió, dirigiéndose al parque a toda velocidad, tratando de ignorar el insoportable calor que lo abrumaba.

Llegó al parque y vio al rubio sentado en la banca de siempre y le cogió por la mano, levantándolo del banco y arrastrándolo con él, corriendo frenéticamente.

—¡G-GAH! ¡C-Craig! ¡¿Q-Qué p-pasa?! —preguntó Tweek, nervioso y algo asustado, siguiendo el paso que marcaba el pelinegro con algo de dificultad. Craig corría más rápido que él.

—¡A buscar un lugar lejos de ese puto gato!

—¡G-Gah!

Subieron las escaleras de la plaza y Craig se giró en dirección a su casa, pero de repente, delante de ellos, estaba el gato negro que Tweek acariciaba con esmero en el parque. Craig tragó saliva y dio un paso para atrás, frunciendo el ceño y lanzando maldiciones y palabras altisonantes contra el felino. Sin embargo, oyó un grito y miró hacia atrás. Tweek había perdido el equilibrio y cayó para atrás, en picado hacia el suelo, desde donde estaban había una considerable altura.

Craig gritó algo e intentó ir tras él, pero ya era tarde, Tweek había caído en el suelo. La sangre a su alrededor delataba que estaba muerto. Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y miró hacia el gato, el cual entrecerró los ojos.

El pelinegro se levantó al día siguiente y se dirigió al parque de nuevo, encontrando siempre a Tweek en el mismo banco. Trató de ir por otro lado, pero no funcionó. El gato apareció frente ellos y el rubio dio un paso en falso, cayendo por las escaleras que acababan de subir, desnucándose y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

La siguiente vez, Tweek murió porque un coche se había salido de la carretera y lo había pillado en la acera, lo curioso es que Craig no tenía ni la primera herida, e iban cogido de la mano. Después, Tweek murió por un balazo en la cabeza, un tiro desviado de alguna escopeta. Luego, murió al tropezar y golpearse la cabeza contra la esquina de un banco, por mala suerte le dio un punto que lo mató.

Craig se estaba volviendo loco. Daba igual para donde llevara a Tweek, que intentara salvarle… siempre moría. Y aunque ya se había convertido en una costumbre ver morir a Tweek, igual sentía que su vida no tenía sentido cuando el rubio moría. Moría, una y otra vez. Cuando se despertaba en su cama iba al parque, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Seguía muriendo una y otra vez.

El felino movió la cola y se acercó a Craig después de que Tweek muriera de nuevo. Los ojos azules del chico le miraban con odio, los del gato con curiosidad. Este inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos rojizos, Craig entonces lo entendió. Miró el cuerpo muerto de su pareja y tragó saliva.

—Ya lo comprendo… —susurró antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Craig se levantó tranquilamente y miró el reloj de su móvil. Eran el catorce de agosto, las 12:08 de la mañana. Se vistió y fue al parque, pero en vez de correr, fue andando. Por primera vez que se despertaba así, iba andando.

Parecía ilógico estar tranquilo después de haber visto morir a su novio una y otra vez, pero esta vez ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Llegó al parque y vio a Tweek sentado en el banco, acariciando el gato negro, ese felino infernal. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de rubio, sobresaltándolo.

—¡G-Gah! —exclamó Tweek poniéndose tenso, pero después se relajó al ver que era el pelinegro, el cual mantenía una hermosa sonrisa. El rubio se sonrojó levemente—. ¡A-Ah! E-Eres tú, C-Craig…

—Sí, soy yo… perdona por haberte asustado —dijo el pelinegro poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, acariciándola suavemente. Tweek solo se sonrojó más. Craig acercó su boca a la contraria y besó los labios de su pareja, cálida y tiernamente.

Cuando se separó vio que Tweek se sonrojaba al máximo y bajaba la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado y temblando más de lo normal. El gato negro que estaba sobre el regazo de Tweek maulló fuertemente y saltó hacia el suelo, dirigiéndose a la salida del parque… como siempre.

Craig se levantó antes que Tweek y dijo:

—Tengo que ir.

—¿E-Eh?

El pelinegro salió corriendo en dirección al gato y, justo antes de pisar el paso de peatones, Tweek adelantó a Craig. Este se quedó quieto y entonces vio como el camión que había atropellado a Tweek por primera vez aparecía de nuevo.

_"Incontables veces he sido deslumbrado por el burlón clima de esta manera,_

_El ciclo se ha repetido por décadas. De eso me di cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo._

_En este tipo de historia cliché, debe de haber un solo final._

_Más allá de este repetitivo día de verano, tiene que existir."_

Craig corrió todo lo que pudo y cogió a Tweek por un brazo, impulsándole hacia atrás y poniéndose en el lugar del rubio. Miró hacia el gato negro que estaba en el otro lado de la calle, mirándole fijamente. Sonrió. Lo había entendido todo. Tenía que morir él para que ese ciclo de muertes sin sentido de Tweek acabara. Solo tendría un final esa historia, y acabaría ese día.

—Por fin… —susurró Craig antes de ser arrollado por el camión. Totalmente muerto de dolor y con su sangre regada por los lados, vio como Tweek se acercaba a él, corriendo mientras temblaba violentamente y las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

En un rincón de su mente pudo oír la molesta voz que siempre le hablaba cuando moría Tweek: "Te lo merecías."

_"De repente, te empuje a un lado y salté a la calle, y en ese momento, un camión_

_se estrelló contra mí._

_Tus ojos y mi retorcido cuerpo eran como confusas reflexiones de la sangre que_

_se regó por todos lados._

_La calima aparentemente molesta se reía, como si dijera "Te lo merecías"_

_Entonces esto podría ser lo que tú llamarías un verano normal._

_Pero todo eso terminó hoy."_

Era catorce de agosto. El clima era agradable. Tweek se levantó de su cama y miró hacia afuera por la ventana. Un gato negro se acercó a él y el rubio se puso a acariciarlo, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—He fallado de nuevo… —susurraba con voz rota.

_"El 14 de agosto, una chica despertó en su cama,_

_Y ella dijo,_

_"He fallado esta vez también", mientras acariciaba a su gato sola."_

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo xD Curiosamente vi otros dos fics de esta canción y con esta pareja, y eso que había pensado hacerlo antes de verlo. Las otras dos versiones no me gustaron así que decidí hacer esta~ ojo, he dicho que no me gustaron, no que estuvieran mal escritas xDD Aquí cada uno tenemos nuestro estilo y yo no soy nadie para criticarlo.**

**Tenía pensado en realidad hacer la saga entera de Kagerou Project, pero al final creo que solo haré este one-shot~ Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un hermoso comentario~ chao chao :z  
**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
